


Drunk On Love

by Sevensmommy



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: A 30 words drabbles series on Booth/Bones. I changed the title from Love of my life so it's the same drabbles just a title





	1. Strength

Booth had never known anyone with the kind of strength that his Bones has. She had been through a lot in her life and yet she still was able to not let it change her and was able to be the strong women he has loved and will always love for the rest of his life.


	2. Shame

Booth had never felt so much shame as the day Bones had found out that he had started to gamble again. It took her leaving him with the kids for him to realise that it wasn’t worth losing his family for. So that day Booth walked right back into the meetings and decided he would get his family back.


End file.
